Gift Card
by ghostgirl19
Summary: With the gift card in his hand, Daniel pedaled to the nearest store. Strong mbm, do not read if you don't like Daniel jokes.


**A/N: I dedicate this oneshot to delightisadream and lovethatignites. I got the idea for this from lovethatignites's oneshot 'Future Son-in-Law'. If you haven't read it, go read it now! :D**

 **This doesn't take place in a specific time, although Jemma are dating. This is just a stand-alone, weird oneshot xD**

It was Christmas morning, and the Miller household was abuzz with excitement. Everyone had gotten everything they wanted.

Rick had finally come home from wherever it was he had gone to, so Christine's prayers were answered.

Tommy had gotten a skateboard along with other smaller toys.

Robbie had gotten a skateboard as well, along with a few new video games.

Melanie got a paintball gun, something Christine still wasn't sure if she made the right decision in buying it.

And finally, their eldest, Daniel, got a brand new bike. To say he was over the moon with happiness didn't even begin to cover it.

As he was lusting over his new bike (Caitlyn, he named it, after his idol Caitlyn Jenner), his eyes spotted a small envelope hidden in the branches of the Christmas tree.

"Hey, what's this?" He wondered, grabbing the envelope and pulling it out. His name was written on top, and taking it as a sign of approval, proceeded to tear the envelope open.

What Daniel saw inside made his eyes light up. "Oh my gosh, thank you Mommy!" He bounded over to his mother, giving her a tight hug. "I know you don't exactly like the store, which is weird since you shop there, but I'm so happy you see things from my point of view!"

Christine paled once she eyed _Melanie's_ gift.

It was a $100 gift card to Ulta Beauty. How did that mix-up happen?!

"I'm going back," Rick declared, shaking his head as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"No, wait! Come back!" Christine pleaded, jumping out of her son's hold to chase after her husband.

"I'm sure they're open on Christmas!" Daniel gasped excitedly. He raced over to Caitlyn, grabbing his helmet in the process. Robbie opened the garage door, eager to be rid of his brother.

As soon as the daylight seeped through, Daniel pedaled away into the waiting street. Tommy groaned at the sight of the tire marks left behind.

Daniel raced to the nearest Ulta, praying with all the might of his heart that they'd be open. Twenty minutes later, he spied the store, and was delighted to see a single car in the parking lot. That meant somebody had to be there!

Securing his bicycle to the rack, he gave a kiss to the handlebars. "See you soon, Caitlyn." With that, he ran inside. He saw a woman at a cash register, looking like she was either bored or wanting to murder whoever it was made her work today.

Ignoring her, he ran to one specific aisle, and the gleaming cans made a beaming smile stretch out over his face.

It was the Big Sexy Hair aisle. Heaven would be an understatement.

He picked up the first can he saw. It was a jumbo can hair color safe voluminizing conditioner. That was good, the men's shampoo his mother insisted he have didn't do justice in keeping his hair shiny and dark. He needed it to be dark like Jax's, and shiny like his, and fluffy. Don't ask how he knew that last one. He had to ask what shampoo he used...

Shaking his head, he grabbed a nearby shopping basket and put the can inside. What he saw next made his gasp in astonishment.

There, was a can of hairspray, that _layered_ his hair! His hair needed to be as thick as possible, so for a hairspray to do just that?! He had to have it.

He picked up a few more things, including shampoo, and weather-resistant hair spray (which would help when pedaling to school, the breeze could mess up his hairstyle). He saw a jar of Big Boost, gauranteed to elevate his hair to the _next level_. Not wasting any time, he got that too.

Filling his basket with the products, he at last came to a can reading 'What A Tease Backcomb In A Bottle'. It teased the hair, giving it instant height and easy for it to style. Daniel hoped it would be enough to tease Emma, to get her away from Jax and come back to him. He'd welcome her with open arms, but she'd have to cram in there being as his mom now occupied the space. No matter, she wouldn't mind.

Daniel smiled, gazing down at the products with adoration. If this wouldn't make him sexier than Jax, then nothing will!

He had to drag the basket to the checkout aisle, it was far too heavy for his noodle arms to handle. The cashier eyed him with an amused smirk.

"Those for your girlfriend?" She began to ring up the items.

"No?" Daniel answered, confused. "They're for me!"

She stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. Finally, she shook her head and continued ringing up the items. "Whatever, I've seen weirder shit."

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he forced them away. Did no one understand that Big Sexy Hair was the only product able to handle his hunky sexiness?!

The total came to exactly $100. Daniel eagerly whipped out the gift card, handing it to her proudly.

She stook it by surprise, but swiped the card anyway. "Here you go," she gestured to the bagged items. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" He announced cheerily, grabbing the bags and walking out of the store. Only, there was a problem once he came outside.

How was he going to ride his bike and carry the bags at the same time?

He knew he should've brought the Childrenmobile. Not only could it carry the bags, but it could carry abducted children as well!

There was only one thing he could do. He had to walk the bike home.

"Oh well," he sighed, walking down the street with Caitlyn it tow. "At least I'll have bigger muscles than Jax when I'm done. Better hair, better body, she'll have to come back to me!"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was weird xD**


End file.
